Mysterious Namja
by HyunnK.V
Summary: CHAPTER 2 : "Cepat sembuh, Chanyeol" 'Siapa― orang itu sebenarnya' l CHANKAI, KAI!uke CHANYEOL!seme
1. Chapter 1

**Mysterious Namja**

**©Hyunnie**

**Cast :**

Kim Jongin, Park Chanyeol, etc

**Cameo :**

Kim Taehyung (BTS), Kim Jongdae/Chen, Huang Zi Tao, Zhang Yi Xing, 'Someone'

**Rated :** T

**Warning!**

Typo(s), bad plot, bored, OoC, Common

**Disclaimer :**

**All Cast belong to God and themselves. I just own this plot story.**

**DONT BE PLAGIATOR!**

**.**

**DONT COPY!**

**.**

**DONT BE SILENT READER!**

**.**

_"Talking"_

_"Thinking"_

**.**

**.**

* * *

**Enjoy Reading!**

* * *

**.**

"Selamat pagi, Sajangnim"

"Selamat pagi, Sajangnim. Kabar Anda sehat?"

Ribuah lontaran ucapan salam diterimanya, namun sosok yang terlihat masih muda itu menghiraukannya dan berjalan angkuh dengan wajah poker face tanpa membalas ucapan salam orang-orang itu.

Suara bisik-bisikkan masuk ke pendengarannya dan ia tau yang menjadi topik pembicaraan mereka adalah dirinya.

"Manager Ha"

Seorang namja yang berjalan dibelakangnya yang sudah terlihat menua diumur hampir berkepala empat dengan kacamata yang bertengger dihidungnya, berjalan mendekati namja itu meski memberi beberapa jarak agar tak terlalu dekat.

"Jatuhi hukuman pada orang-orang pemasaran"

"Ne?"

"Aku rasa pendengaranmu masih cukup baik untuk tak membuatku mengulanginya"

CKLEKK

BLAMM

Kim Jongin, nama pemuda itu memasuki ruangan luas dimana menjadi tempat kerjanya dan menemukan seorang namja yang lebih muda darinya duduk di kursi kerjanya.

"Eh? Kau sudah datang, Hyung? Kenapa lama?"

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini, TaeTae?"

Kim Taehyung, adik semata wayang Kim Jongin yang hanya terpaut setahun dibawahnya tersenyum misterius, namun ia menghiraukannya.

"Aku bawa berita bagus untukmu, Hyung"

Taehyung berjalan menghampiri Jongin yang kini mendudukkan buttnya di sofa hitam yang elegan, membaca sebuah novel berjudul 'Pirates of The Carbian' edisi terbaru.

"Jika tidak penting, pulanglah"

Taehyung menghela nafas mendapat tanggapan dingin dari Jongin.

Ia sudah datang jauh-jauh dari Kota Judi, Las Vegas, namun yang didapatkannya hanya ini?

Menyuruhnya pulang?

Astaga, semangatnya tiba-tiba menghilang terbawa angin entah kemana.

"Hyung, jebal~ Aku jauh-jauh dari Las Vegas namun kau menyuruhku pulang? Yang benar saja?"

Taehyung mempotkan bibirnya, begitu tak ada tanggapan berarti dari Jongin yang masih sibuk dengan novel ditangannya.

"Oke, Oke... Apa yang ingin kau beritahukan padaku TaeTae?"

Secercah semangatnya kembali, meski Jongin tak melihat kearahnya.

"Kau di suruh Appa untukー"

Taehyung menghentikan ucapannya sejenak menunggu respon dari Jongin, namun nihil.

Hyungnya tak memberi respon apap-apa.

"ーKembali bersekolah"

Hening.

"Oh"

Taehyung menatap Jongin dengan ekspresi blanknya.

Apa hanya dua huruf itu saja tanggapannya?

Bahkan ia yang begitu mendengarnya saja heboh sendiri, tapi Hyungnya?

"Hyung, kenapa tanggapanmu hanya itu?"

"Lalu aku harus apa? Berteriak-teriak didepan umum seperti halnya yang sering kau lakukan? Itu bukan sifatku"

Taehyung terdiam, Jongin membuka lembar baru pada novelnya tanpa pernah melihat kearah Taehyung sejak tadi.

"Bukankah dulu sifatmu seperti itu, Hyung? Sifatmu yang sekarang bukanlah sifat aslimu dan kau tau itu. Jika Hyung masih meー"

"Kita sudah berjanji tidak akan pernah mengungkitnya lagi, Kim Taehyung"

Jongin menutup bukunya, suara yang ia buat serendah mungkin dan jujur Taehyung sedikit merinding mendengarnya.

Apalagi nama lengkapnya terlontar oleh Jongin yang berarti Jongin tak menyukai ucapannya.

"Akuー Aku tak bermaksud, Hyungー... Mianhae"

Taehyung menunduk, rasa menyesal muncul dihatinya.

Jika ucapannya tak segera dipotong, sesuatu yang sudah mereka kubur dalam-dalam akan muncul kepermukaannya hanya dengan satu kalimat.

Jongin beranjak dari duduknya, ia tau tak semua kesalahan mengarah pada Taehyung tetapi jiga pada dirinya.

Ia mengelus surai Taehyung yang disemir purple dengan lembut.

"Tak apa, TaeTae. Jangan ulangi lagi eo?"

Dan Taehyung hanya bisa mengangguk lalu tersenyum.

**.**

* * *

**_ooOoo_**

* * *

**.**

"Jadiー Kita belum menemukan'nya'?"

"Kurasa begitu. Apa kita harus menyerah?"

"Yixing Ge, jika kita menyerah sekarang sama saja puluhan nyawa akan terbang dalam sekali tebas karena 'mereka'."

"Lalu kita harus apa? Kita sendiri bahkan tak tau lawan kita kali ini"

"Tenang saja Gege, kita hanya membutuhkan 'informan' di sekolah itu dan 'mereka' semua akan tertangkap dengan mudah"

"Ya... Mudah untukmu berbicara, kau tau? Menyamar menjadi anak High School sungguh membuatku merasa... Tua"

"Bukankah kau memang sudah tua?"

PLAKK

"Enak saja, aku masih berumur 23 tau"

**.**

* * *

**_ooOoo_**

* * *

**.**

BRUGG

'Oh Damn' Jongin meruntuk siapa saja orang yang menabraknya dan membuatnya terjatuh begitu ia menginjakkan kaki disekolah ini.

"Kau punya mata nggak sih? Kalau punya ya dimanfaatin, jangan buat dipajang"

Jongin memilih tak menjawab dan bangun dari duduknya, membersihkan debu-debu yang hinggap di celannya akibat terduduk di lantai.

Siswa-siswi yang lewat disekitar sana berkumpul guna menyaksikan perdebatan antara kedua orang di lorong sekolah ini.

"Eoh? Bahkan sekarang kau tak menjawab ucapanku, Apa kau bisu?"

Jongin yang merasa celana bagian buttnya sudah bersih, mengambil tas ransel hitamnya dan memakainya.

"Apa aku sekarang seperti orang tak punya mata dan Bisu?"

Namja itu tertegun mendengar suara yang akhirnya dikeluarkan Jongin.

"Seharusnya sejak awal, jika kau mempunya mata maka pergunakan dengan baik. Dan jika ada orang bertanya padamu, jawablah ucapannya"

"Menjawab ucapanmu? Atas dasar apa? Apakah itu sebuah keharusan? Kurasa tidak"

Jongin melirik name tag yang terkancing diblazer tua yang dikenakan oleh namja yang berhadapan dengan dirinya.

'Park Chanyeol'

"Kau mencari mati manis? Jika dilihat-lihat, bibirmu sexy ternyata, tapi kenapa yang keluar justru hanya ucapan dingin dan kasar seperti itu huh?"

TUKK

"Auch.. Yakk, kenapa menendangku?"

Chanyeol meringis memegang kakinya yang ditendang Jongin tepat di tulang keringnya dengan keras.

"Jangan pernah menyentuhku dengan tangan kotormu itu, Park Chanyeol-ssi"

Ia mengambil sapu tangan berwarna putih dari saku celananya, mengusap bibirnya yang sempat disentuh Chanyeol beberapa detik seakan menghilangkan jejak kuman dan membuang sapu tangan itu di tempat sampah di sebelah kirinya.

"Tangan kotor? Ckk... Kau sedang mencari masalah denganku huh? Sepertinya... Kau anak baru, aku benar kan?"

Setelah tersadar, Chanyeol mengamati Jongin dari ujung kepala hingga ujung kaki dengan tatapan mengintimidasi sedangkan Jongin yang ditatap seperti itu tak menghiraukannya.

"Kau benar, dan aku sedang tak ingin merusak hari pertamaku sekolah disini dengan berdebat oleh orang sepertimu, Chanyeol-ssi. Aku permisi"

GREBB

Jongin yang berjalan melewati Chanyeol segera terhenti, begitu sebuah genggaman pada lengannya terasa.

"Orang macam apa yang mengenakan sarung tangan berwarna hitam kesekolah? Apa kau ingin berkelahi? Atau... Tadi pagi kau baru pulang dari balapan liar dan lupa melepaskan sarung tanganmu?"

Chanyeol mengangkat tangan yang dipegangnya, mengamati tangan Jongin yang memang memakai sarung tangan.

Siswa-siswi yang menyaksikan tentu saja tertawa.

Dan suara tawa itu membuat Jongin terkadang ingin menendang mereka semua ke ICU.

SRETT

"Orang yang mengenakan sarung tangan hitam itu adalah aku, Tuan Park Chanyeol-ssi. Dan soal berkelahi atau apapun tentang pemikiranmu terhadapku, lupakanlah karena tak akan ada satupun yang benar. Satu hal lagiー"

Jongin mendekatkan bibirnya keteling Chanyeol meski ia sedikit berjinjit.

"ーJangan mengatakan hal yang selalu menjadi santapanmu setiap harinya dan menuduhku seakan-akan aku melakukan semua ucapanmu. Namaku Kim Jongin, ingat baik-baik dalam otak sempitmu itu"

Setelah membisikkan ucapan yang hanya mampu didengar keduanya, Jongin berlalu meninggalkan Chanyeol yang terdiam.

Bersamaan dengan kepergiannya, kerumunan yang memenuhi lorong ini telah bubar ke kelas masing-masing begitu para guru datang memarahi mereka, namun Chanyeol masih belum beranjak dari tempatnya dan sibuk dengan pemikirannya.

"Kim Jongin? Nama itu sepertinya tak asing, tapi aku pernah mendengarnya dimana? Kim Jongin... Kim Jongin... Kimー Ah, CEO XO Corperation? Bermain-main sebentar kurasa tak masalah" ucap Chanyeol setengah berbisik yang hanya mampu didengar olehnya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

TBC or END/?

* * *

Oke satu ff lagi muncul ke permukaan.

Mianhae, otak Hyunnie lagi stress total jadi kalo aneh nggak apa kan? Wks

Bentar Hyunnie pengen ketawa dulu, HAHAHAHA LOL

Pasalnya di riviewan I Love You, Hyung. Rata-rata pada ngelarang Hyunnie delete tu ff, Perasaan Hyunnie tidak pernah berkata(?) seperti itu lho?

Pan mau hapus ff Angst yang baru-baru ntu aja, ntar di post lagi ff yang baru ntu tapi remakenya

Oke, gimana dengan ff ini? Butuh di remake jugakah? Berarti di delete dan kalian pada nunggu lama lagi hehehe

Nggak mau pake targetan ah kali ini, tapi... Yang riview dan ngedukung ff ini bakal lanjut harus banyak oke? Kalo 20an lagi mau hyunnie remake again

Sipp...

Hyunnie bakalan kasih Quiz buat ni ff setiap Chapternya bakalan satu.

Queestion : Kira-Kira apa Rahasia yang Kim bersaudara (Jongin & Taehyung) sembunyikan selama bertahun-tahun dimana Jongin tidak ingin mengungkitnya kembali?

Yang betul, akan Hyunnie umummin minggu depan. Sertakan pairing favorite kalian, buat di masukkin ke dalam Drabble yang rencananya akan dipost minggu-minggu ini.

Oke segini aja dulu, REVIEW PLEASE?

INGET, REVIEWNYA SEKITAR 20-an AKAN DIREMAKE LAGI FFNYA DAN ITU BERARTI BUTUH WAKTU LAMA UNTUK NUNGGUIN.

BUT, UP TO YOU

See you


	2. Chapter 2

**Mysterious Namja**

**.**

**©Hyunnie**

**.**

**Cast :**

**Kim** Jongin, **Park** Chanyeol

**Cameo :**

**Kim** Taehyung (BTS), **Kim** Jongdae/Chen, **Huang** Zi Tao, **Zhang** Yi Xing, **'Someone'**, **Nam** Woohyun

**Rated :** T

**Warning!**

Typo(**s**), bad plot, bored, OoC, Common

**Disclaimer :**

All Cast belong to **God** and themselves. I just **own** this plot story.

**DONT BE PLAGIATOR!**

**.**

**DONT COPY!**

**.**

**DONT BE SILENT READER!**

**.**

_"Talking"_

_"Thingking"_

**.**

* * *

**Eonjoy for Reading!**

* * *

**.**

TUKK

"Auww... Yakk, siapa yang ber- Eh? Chanyeol-ah, waeyo?"

"Bagus sekali caramu duduk Chen?"

Chen hanya cengengesan begitu menyadari ia tengah duduk di atas meja Chanyeol dan menaruh kedua kakinya ke atas kursi sahabat karibnya itu, sedangkan pemuda Park itu hanya menggelengkan kepalanya melihat kelakuan Kim Jong Dae -nama asli Chen-.

"Kau seperti tidak tau Chen saja, Yeol hyung"

"Tutup mulutmu, Huang Zi. Dan kenapa tidak memanggilku gege eo?"

Tao atau Huang Zi Tao hanya mengangkat bahunya cuek, dan kembali memasukkan buah cerry itu ke dalam mulutnya.

"Yeol, kau tau namja cupu yang berkelahi denganmu tadi pagi?"

PLETAKK

"Yakk... Dasar panda tidak sopan, kenapa memukul kepalaku?"

Chen mengelus kepalanya yang terkena jitakan, dengan pandangan menatap Tao tajam.

"Ge, kalau bodoh itu jangan dipelihara. Kau pikir sekarang sudah siang? Ini masih pagi, lihat jam 07.45"

Tao menunjukkan jam tangan berwarna hitam yang melingkar di tangan kirinya tepat ke wajah Chen.

Chen dan Chanyeol memang berada di satu angkatan namun keduanya berbeda kelas, sedangkan Tao dia ada satu tingkatan di bawah mereka.

Pelajaran pertama memang sengaja dikosongkan, untuk digunakan rapat para guru dan wali kelas mengenai Ulangan Semester bagi kelas XII, jadilah mereka berdua berkumpul dikelas Chanyeol, XII-A.

"Aish... Sebodoh-bodohnya aku, setidaknya tidak akan takut pada serangga padahal menguasai bela diri"

"Sudahlah, sekali lagi kudengar kalian berkelahi siap-siap jadi bebek dan panda bakar"

Chen dan Tao segera bungkam mendengar ucapan Chanyeol, namun kedua mata mereka saling berselisih mungkin jika di buat kartun, akan ada percikan listrik penghubung keduanya.

"Jadi, ada apa dengan anak itu?"

"Ah... Hampir saja lupa, kau tau ia masuk di ke―"

BUGG

Ketiga pasang mata itu mengarah pada seseorang yang menaruh beberapa buku tebal keatas meja, dan duduk di― sebelah Chanyeol?

"Neo―?"

Jongin hanya melirik kearah Chanyeol, lalu mengambil sebuah buku bersampul coklat dan membaca per halaman.

"―ke kelas ini dan satu bangku denganmu"

Chen melanjutkan ucapannya meski dengan suara lebih kecil dari sebelumnya.

"Kalian berdua pergilah, aku ingin menyelesaikan masalahku dengan orang ini"

"Tapi kan―"

"Aish..."

Chanyeol berdesis memotong ucapan Tao, masih dengan mata melihat kearah Jongin dari samping.

"Baiklah kami pergi, kajja Panda"

"AKU PUNYA NAMA TAU, DAN NAMAKU ITU TAO. APA PERLU KUEJAKAN? T-A-O!? TAO!?"

Chanyeol menghela nafas mendengar teriakan Tao yang digeret paksa oleh Chen hingga suara itu tak terdengar, menyisakan mereka berdua salam keheningan diruangan ini.

Murid-murid yang menjadi penghuni kelas ini lebih memilih menghabiskan waktu di luar kelas, entah itu kekantin, lapangan bahkan mungkin ke perpustakaan?

"Wahh... Kita bertemu lagi, eo? Bocah bersarung tangan? Atau perlu kupanggil..., Presdir Kim?"

Ketika mengatakan bagian akhir, Chanyeol sengaja berbicara tepat di telinga Jongin, membuat namja bermarga Kim sedikit merasa merinding.

". . . . ."

"Astaga, kau tak bersuara lagi? Yakk... Bukankah sudah ku―"

BRAKK

CKLEKK

Mendengar suara debuman dan pintu yang terkunci, keduanya menoleh meski Jongin hanya melirik sekilas dan kembali terfokus membaca buku di tangannya.

"Wuah... Padahal aku hanya berharap Park Chanyeol hanya seorang diri disini, tapi kurasa tak apa adanya seorang saksi yang menyaksikan secara langsung. Ini akan menarik"

"Ckk... Apa lagi yang mau kau lakukan, Nam Woohyun? Tak puas kau kubuat bolak-balik Rumah Sakit huh?"

Woohyun yang mendengarnya tersenyum sinis melihat kearah Chanyeol, sedangkan pemuda itu menyadarkan punggungnya pada senderan kursi, tampak santai dan tak ada guratan takut di wajahnya meski ada 5 orang -kecuali Woohyun- bertubuh besar di depannya.

"Aku tak akan puas sampai kau merasakan rasa sakit adikku yang kau campakkan begitu saja, Park"

"Sudah kukatakan berapa kali, tapi kau tak masih mengerti. Aku tak mengenal adikmu, bahkan bertemu saja tidak"

Tangan Woohyun terkepal erat, bertepatan dengan Jongin yang melirik kearah Woohyun yang siap untuk menghajar pemuda -menyebalkan- di sebelahnya.

"Sudah, hajar saja dia. Kalau perlu buat seluruh tulangnya patah biar ia tau rasa sakit yang adikku dapatkan karena dia"

Setelah memberi kode pada anak buahnya, 5 orang segera maju, beruntung tempat duduk Jongin dan Chanyeol berada di depan jadi tak perlu merusak properti sekolah terlalu banyak, meski diragukan.

BRAKK

BUGG

Chanyeol mengangkat meja yang masih digunakan Jongin untuk membaca hingga terbalik, dan memendang seorang namja di sebelah kirinya hingga terjatuh.

Namja itu sedikit meringis memegang bagian perut yang ditendang sangat keras oleh Chanyeol dan bercak darah keluar dari mulutnya ketika terbatuk.

Jongin yang sedikit terkejut meja itu diangkat, menatap miris ke arah buku-buku yang dipinjamnya kini berceceran di lantai.

BUGG

DUAKK

Seorang namja lainnya yang berusaha menyerang Jongin yang masih mengarah pada buku-buku itu dilihat oleh Chanyeol.

Segera ia memegang rambut namja itu juga seseorang didepannya, dan mengadukan kepala keduanya hingga tubrukkan menyakitkan mereka dapat.

"Cih, mengapa anak buahmu pada payah semua?"

BUGG

Chanyeol yang melihat kearah Woohyun tersenyum sinis, tidak menyadari seseorang memegang sebuah balok kayu yang dibawanya dan memukul kepala Chanyeol cukup keras.

Senyuman di wajah Woohyun terukir, Jongin yang melihat Chanyeol menggelengkan kepalanya berusaha menjelaskan pandangan yang mengabur dan darah yang perlahan mengucur dari dahinya, membuatnya kalut.

BRUGG

"Yakk... Park, gwaenchana?"

Jongin segera menangkap tubuh Chanyeol yang limbung, dan menahannya.

"Aku tidak apa, ini sudah biasa. Bukankah katamu ini adalah santapan setiap hariku?"

Chanyeol perlahan bangkit, meski rasa sakit di kepalanya tak terelakan ia berusaha untuk menghajar namja yang berjalan kearahnya.

Woohyun kembali memberi kode ke arah dua anak buahnya.

"Yakk... Neo jugulae? Lepas"

Chanyeol melihat kearah Jongin yang sudah di tahan oleh namja yang memukul wajahnya.

DUGG

BRUKK

Chanyeol jatuh terduduk dengan kedua lutut menyentuh lantai, begitu kaki bagian belakangnya ditendang oleh namja yang berdiri disebelahnya.

Mata Jongin membulat melihat sebuah benda berkilat dari balik blazzer namja yang ia dengar bernama 'Woohyun' itu.

"Ternyata begini rasanya melihat musuhmu berlutut di hadapanmu. Chanyeol-ah, aku akan memaafkanmu jika kau menjilat sepatuku. Bagaimana?"

Woohyun berjongkok guna mensejajarkan tinggi keduanya.

"Cihh... Dasar pengecut, jika kita bertanding satu lawan satu aku bisa menjatuhkanmu dengan sangat mudah"

Chanyeol meludah tepat di wajah tampan Woohyun, membuat pemuda bermarga Nam itu geram.

"Setidaknya meski aku di cap pengecut, aku bisa balas dendam padamu"

BRUKK

BRUKK

Mereka melihat kearah pintu yang pukul cukup keras, dan baru menyadari bahwa seluruh siswa berkumpul dan melihat peristiwa ini sejak tadi.

Dapat tertangkap dalam retinanya Chen dan Tao yang mengkhawatirkan dirinya, membuat Chanyeol tersenyum amat tipis namun disalah artikan oleh Woohyun.

BUGG

"_PARK!?_"

Jongin memberontak, melihat Chanyeol kini terbaring lemah setelah kepalanya ditendang oleh Woohyun.

Suara teriakan histeris tertangkap pendengaran Jongin, apalagi pemuda bermuka kotak yang sempat dilihatnya berteriak sangat keras dan menyerukan nama Chanyeol begitu benda berkilau yang ternyata pisau lipat dikeluarkan oleh Woohyun dari balik blazernya.

"Katakan selamat tinggal pada dunia, Park"

GREBB

Chanyeol yang tengah menutup mata, merasa bingung tak merasakan tusukan pisau dari Woohyun.

PRANGG

Suara dentingan pisau yang menyentuh lantai, membuat Chanyeol merasa penasaran dan memutuskan membuka mata.

Jongin tengah duduk dihadapannya, dengan tangan yang mengunci tangan Woohyun yang memegang pisau.

Chanyeol terdiam melihat Jongin yang menunduk, terlihat membisikkan sesuatu ke telinga Woohyun yang tiba-tiba saja menegang mendengarnya.

"Nam Woohyun, kau dulu memiliki seorang adik sebelum 3 bulan yang lalu meninggal karena pembunuhan. Adikmu yang sangat mengagumi Chanyeol membuatmu kesal setiap mendengar ceritanya, ingin marah tapi dia adalah adik kesayanganmu. Saat tau adikmu meninggal, kau hanya menyalahkan satu orang atas kematiannya yaitu Park Chanyeol. Karena sebelum ia meninggal, kau melihat Chanyeol membuang surat yang dibuat adikmu hingga tengah malam. Sejak saat itu, kau..., hanya mencatat satu orang di kepalamu yang bersalah atas kematian itu. Park Chanyeol"

BRUGG

Woohyun jatuh terduduk dengan wajah yang berlelehan airmata, Chanyeol yang sudah dalam posisi duduk membeku, mendengar dan melihat kejadian dihadapannya.

'Bagaimana bisa dia tau― Semuanya?'

"B-Bagaimana kau hiks―"

Jongin menepuk bahu Woohyun yang bergetar, lalu mengambil― sarung tangan hitamnya di atas lantai

Manik matanya tak henti melihat kearah Jongin yang kini mengantongin sarung tangan yang sudah robek itu ke saku celananya.

"Aku bukan orang yang suka berhutang budi, jadi kita impas, Park. Atau... Putra Presiden?"

Mata Chanyeol membulat melihat kearah Jongin yang memungut buku-buku yang berserakan itu, berjalan kearah pintu dan membuka pintu yang selain dikunci ditahan oleh beberapa meja yang sudah ia singkirkan.

"Cepat sembuh, Chanyeol"

Dan Chanyeol tak bisa melihat kemana pemuda yang akan menjadi teman duduk sebangkunya begitu orang-orang masuk dan memenuhi kelas.

'Siapa― orang itu sebenarnya?'

* * *

**_ooOoo_**

* * *

Dilain sisi, seorang namja berkebangsaan China dan seorang namja lainnya yang melihat kejadian itu juga terdiam.

Keduanya saling berpandangan, lalu mengangguk meninggalkan tempat mereka menyaksikan seluruhnya.

"Kupikir, Nam Woohyun adalah orangnya. Tapi kurasa bukan"

"Sudahlah, ini terlalu mem―"

DRRTT

DRRTT

Namja yang berdiri disebelah Yixing, mengambil handphone di sakunya dan menggeser gambar telephone berwarna hijau pada layar.

"Wae?"

". . . . ."

TUTTT

TUTTT

Yixing yang melihat Namja itu langsung mematikan handphonenya begitu saja padahal lawan bicaranya masih berbicara.

Ckk... Kebiasaan.

"Aish... Ge, sudah terjadi pembunuhan lagi di sekitar daerah Gwangju"

"Ha? Ini tidak adil, kita saja belum menemukan petunjuk apa-apa"

Yixing menatap 'namja' disebelahnya dengan raut wajah frustasi.

"Sebaiknya kita ijin dan pergi kelokasi"

Ia hanya mengangguk malas mendengar perintah 'bocah' disebelahnya yang 3 tahun lebih muda darinya.

"Kalian― tak akan pernah bisa menemukanku, CIA bodoh. Kecuali― '_Ketua_' sudah mendapatkan '_orang_' itu"

Seorang namja berambut blonde itu tersenyum sinis melihat kearah punggung dua orang yang telah menghilang di ruang kepala sekolah.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

**TBC or END(?)**

* * *

Oke, kenapa semua ff ini aneh sih?

Ini juga, ide darimana coba?

Padahal cuman nonton drama dan itu drama Angst, otak Hyun langsung jernih(?) dan ngetik nih ff.

Oke, Untuk pertanyaan chap sebelumnya sudah Hyunnie kasih gambaran yang 'berhubungan' dengan masa lalu yang disembunyikan Kim Bersaudara (read : Jongin with Taehyung)

Hayo ditebak, soalnya jawabannya cuma ada yang 'hampir' bener.

Ada yang bilang secara tidak langsung Teman lawan bicara Yixing adalah Chanyeol, tapi di chap atas Chanyeol tengah digerogotin(?) ama murid-murid dan ada 'orang lain' yang bicara denyan Yixing kan?

Nah berarti Chanyeol bukan lawan bicara Yixing, dan dia seorang putra presiden bro :3.

HUWEEE MAAF, PADAHAL ACTIONNYA DI PIKIRAN HYUNNIE KEREN. TAPI HIKS... KENAPA JADINYA ANEH PAS DI KETIK?

OKE SAATNYA BALAS REVIEW :

**HoMin 'EL :**

Untuk tebakkan pertama, ada benarnya ada salahnya.

.

Lalu tebakkan kedua Hyunnie kasih gambaran di atas, Jongin tanpa sarung tangan nggak membunuh kok hehehe :3.

.

Lay sama Chanyeol adalah agen, untuk Laynya bener. Chanyeolkan putra presiden dan orang yang diajak bicara Lay bukan Chanyeol, tapi... Hahaha titik-titiknya rahasia ya?

.

Untuk romancenya belum terpikir, mungkin chap depan ya?

.

Huwee... Belum sampai situ author HoMin, Hyun masih blank Tae(?) ini aja nyerempetin(?) ide yang dulu -_-.

Nggak apa kepanjangan, Hyun pan seneng-seneng aja sebenarnya :3. oke, thanks udah review ne? Author favorite Hyunnie hehehe :3

**Kamong Jjong:**

Ho'oh, Jongin pan masih muda jadi dia disuruh lanjutin sekolah sewajarnya :3 pan dia sebenarnya udah megang sertifikat S3 -_-.

Kagak apa, yang penting ada penyemangat buat Hyunnie ;-).

**Amalia1993 :**

Ini sudah dilanjut, Eon ;-).

**xxchancimit :**

Ciee yang kepo *toel* itu jangan panggil Thor dong, terkesan nggak cocok buat Hyunnie :(.

**Guest :**

Huweee hampir bener, tapi ada yang salah disana *smirk.

Tenang, meski nggak menang Hyun udah siapin ff All Romance kok. Oke oke? Ditunggu aja ya?

**Guest :**

Ini udah dilanjut chingu, sama Hyun juga favorite pair itu tapi asal Kai uke siapapun tak masalah :3.

**Eli TeKaJe :**

Thanks ;-). ditunggu Chap selanjutnya ya?

**Oracle88 :**

Hahaha... Nggak apa kalo nggak bisa nebak, hehehe :3.

Hyun? Hyun nulis karena revuew nggak, cuma butuh penyemangat aja. Kalo hobi, dulu iya sekarang agak kurang karena idenya nggak selancar dulu.

Kalo dulu 3 ff dalam sehari bisa jadi, sekarang? Mungkin faktor belajar -_-.

Thanks udah kasih dukungan honey mmuach :v.

**putrifibrianti96 :**

Beneran ini bagus eon? Udah dilanjut kok ;-).

**ardian. aiyul :**

mungkin hehehe :3.

Momentnya? Mungkin lebih banyak ke pertengkaran? Romance... Di chap entah keberapa saja dah hehehe :3.

Thanks udah kasih semangat :).

**Liaoktavian. joaseo :**

Hehehe *cengengesan ala TaeTae* udah dilanjut kok :).

**LulluBee :**

Jinjja? Tak kirain ngebosenin :(. udah dilanjut kok :).

**yerizel98 :**

Keren? Bagian mana Jongin keren? *digetokJongin -_-.  
Jinjja? Kalo sekarang masih susah ditebak? Hyun udah kasih clue lho, ntar setiap chap pasti ada clue daaaaan... Konfliknya akan bertambah setiap satu chapternya. Oke? Udah dilanjut kok :).

**blissfulxo :**

Eh? Bingung? Bagian mana? Ntar Hyun yang kasih tau :3. Thanks udah kasih semangat :).

**adilia. taruni. 7 :**

Kagak apa nebak, siapa tau bener? Mistery? Mungkin setiap chapter akan muncul satu demi satu hehehe :3. thanks udah kasih semangat :)

**flamintsqueen :**

Hm... *ngangguk-ngangguk* mianhae salah chingu jawabannya. pertama Chanyeol 'bukan' lawan bicara Lay. Kedua, 'seseorang' yang Lay dan 'temannya' itu sudah mulai muncul. Hehehe :3.

Ini udah dilanjut kok. Diremake? Hm... Mungkin banyak, sekitar 5-6? Oke sip, hyun lanjut sampai end tapi nggak janji.

Seru? Memangnya ff yang mana aja? Ntar mungkin Hyun kalo ada waktu dilanjutin :).

**aldi. loveydovey :**

Elah jan panggil Thor, panggil aja Hyunnie :3.

Ini udah dilanjut kok, hubungan? Sama siapa? O_O.

**jykaikai :**

Jinjja? Ini udah dilanjut kok, idenya baru connect sekarang pas nonton drama angst coba? -_-. Thanks, padahal ni ff numpang lewat(?) diotak hyunnie :v.

Menarik :).

**Keepbeef Chiken Chubu :**

Ho'oh, dan parahnya nggak ngajak Hyunnie buat gabung -_-. Thanks udah review ;-).

**FriederichOfficial :**

Udah dilanjut kok ;-).

**bizzle sekai :**

Keren? Perasaan ini aneh plus pasaran :3.

Alasan Jongin pakai sarung tangan dan masa lalunya saling berkaitan kok ;-).

Ini udah dilanjut :).

**raniazzara :**

Lebih dingin dari Sehunkah? :3.

Anime? Hyun udah lama nggak nonton anime, kartun (kecuali masha :3), etc.

udah dilanjut rania-ssi :3 jangan panggil author dong, Just Hyunnie aja oke?

Thanks udah kasih semangat ;-).

**fanysonyeondan :**

Jinjja? Nggak aneh atau terlalu pasaran?

Masa berbeda? Hehehe... Iya salah, tapi nggak apa kok pan nebak-nebak aja :3.

Hyun nggak tau sih, tapi bagi Hyun ini udah cepet lho :3 penasaran? Bagian mana hayo?

Untuk Questionnya :

-Chap 1 : Masa lalu yang disembunyikan Taehyung dan Jongin belum terungkap, sertakan jawaban dan penjelasan ya? Jika masih berminat menebaknya.

-Chap 2 : 'Orang' yang dimaksud namja berambut blonde itu, kira-kira siapa? Ingat sertakan alasannya.

Hyun kasih clue (meski nggak yakin ini Clue atau nggak), Untuk Question Chap 1 berkaitan dengan kejadian menimpa ChanKai. Dan Question Chap 2, 'Orang' itu berkaitan dengan kehidupan Kai.

Sudah menemukan jawabannya? Silahkan review Jawaban beserta alasannya oke?

Bacotnya(?) sampai sini aja, Mind to Review again?


End file.
